Ultimate Weapon, Ultimate Evil
by Nexus Seraphim
Summary: His name is Drake, and he's on a rampage in Townsville. But, is he the real threat, or is something more sinister behind the scenes? PPGxRRB romance in this, and several cool OCs! RR PLZ
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first PPG fanfic. In this, the PPG's and RRB's are 15, and are working together. I've been working hard on this, so be nice! I will accept reviews, but if I receive so much as one flame, IT'S CURTAINS! Anyway, read and enjoy!**

Disclaimer: The Powerpuff Girls, Rowdyruff Boys, and all related characters belong to Cartoon Network and Craig McCracken. All OC's belong to me.

**Chapter 1: Enter the Ultimate Weapon**

The C-130 cargo plane cruised through the air, its engines humming almost rhythmically. Inside, in the cargo hold, two armed guards sat, staring at the plane's only cargo: a cryogenic cold sleep pod. In big black letters on the front was written **ULTIMATE WEAPON D-9057 CODENAME: DRAKE**. Inside the chamber, visible through the glass lid, was what appeared to be a boy in his late teens. He wore a black outfit with silver sleeves and boots, black gloves, and long black hair. On the side were a keypad, and a status monitor, which showed that the boy was in a state of hibernation.

"Man, this guard detail really blows, man!" grumbled one of the guards, glaring at the pod.

His friend nodded in agreement. "Yeah, I can't believe that they asked us to protect a frozen kid, and called it a priority assignment!" he snorted.

Suddenly, one of the boy's fingers twitched. They didn't see that, but they did her the status monitor beeping. "What in the heck?" said one of the guards, looking at the pod in surprise.

Suddenly, the boy's hands closed into fists, his arms began trembling, and his eyes seemed to be tightening as if he were trying to shut out a bright light. The beeping had now become a frenzied flurry of sound, the monitor going haywire.

"Oh, my God, he's waking up!" yelled the other guard, pressing a button that would put them in contact with the pilots. "Guys, we've got a pro--."

He never finished the transmission. As soon as he began speaking, the boy's eyes had popped open, and a bright light had suddenly filled the cargo hold. Seconds later, the plane exploded in a big flash, incinerating every last piece of debris.

"Hey, Brick, check this out!" called Butch.

Brick got up off the tree branch he had been laying on, lost in his thoughts, and went over to where Butch and Boomer were floating in the air above the tree. "What is it, Butch? I was in the middle of a thought," he said, messing with his red cap.

"Take a good look at that, bro!" said Butch, pointing at something. Up in the sky, not too far away, was a big flash of light. It seemed to be an explosion of some kind.

A smile of satisfaction crossed Brick's face. "Well, it seems we have some excitement. Things have been too quiet since the last time we helped the girls clear out the riff-raff," he said, cracking his knuckles.

"So, you think we should go and see if whoever caused that is still there, and say hello?" asked Butch, his eyes narrowed in eagerness.

"But of course, Butch," said Brick, turning to look at Boomer. "What do you say, Boomer?" he asked.

Boomer nodded and replied, "Why not, we've got nothing else to do."

"Okay, boys, let's go say hi!" said Brick, leading his brothers in a charge towards the fading explosion.

When the explosion had completely faded, the boy who had previously been inside the cold sleep pod was now floating in the air, a faint aura of light surrounding his body. His red eyes had a look of cold satisfaction, and his mouth was set in a sinister grin as he took a fresh, cool breath of air, his first since being locked away. He looked at his gloved hands and chuckled. After being caged like an animal, he was free at last. He, Drake, the Ultimate Weapon, was finally free of any who may want to control him.

"Ahh, it feels so good to be out of that cold sleep pod!" he sighed, his voice seeming to pulse with an inner life. "And now, there's nothing that will ever get in my way again, nothing to stop my revenge!"

He suddenly noticed three objects…no, three kids flying through the air to meet him. Curious as to whom they were, he flew over and met them halfway. "Greetings, little boys," he said, regarding them with a careful sweep of his eyes. "Tell me, who are you?" he asked.

"We, my friend, are the Rowdyruff Boys!" said Brick, putting his fists on his hips. "I'm Brick, the leader!"

"I'm Butch, and he's Boomer!" said Butch, motioning to his brother as he mentioned him. Boomer simply nodded, but kept his eyes on Drake.

"Well, what an interesting club name, boys!" said Drake with a smile of contempt. "I am Ultimate Weapon D-9057, but you can call me Drake! Now, what is it that you want, kiddies?"

Instantly, the boys gave Drake icy glares. "Oh, you just made a big mistake, pretty boy!" hissed Brick. "Nobody and I mean _nobody _calls us that, especially not you!"

"Yeah, allow us to teach you whom you're dealing with!" said Butch as he and his brothers all assumed fighting stances.

Drake snickered and gave them a cold glare, which was totally devoid of any anger; it was just empty, cold malice. "So, you little twerps want a piece of me?" he asked, his voice reflecting the malice in his eyes. "Very well, show me what you got!"

Drake snorted in disappointment. "Jeez, I can't believe how pathetic you guys were. You didn't even last 30 minutes!" he sneered as he kicked a pebble.

Brick, Butch, and Boomer all lay in their respective impact craters where Drake had slammed them after pummeling the living hell out of them. Although still conscious, they could barely move their eyelids. Fighting against the intense pain, Brick sat up to look at Drake, and said, in a cracked voice, "Just what in the hell are you?"

Drake gave him his look of cold contempt. "I'm you're worst nightmare come to life, you little maggot," he hissed. "Now, I have more important things to tend to."

With that, he flew off, surrounded by a brighter light aura.

Brick painfully got to his feet and looked at his brothers. "Do you guys think you can still fly?" he asked, fighting to keep his vision clear.

"Yeah, I think I can," groaned Butch, clutching his side. "What about you, Boomer?" he asked his other brother.

"Well, I think I can make it to wherever we're headed," said Boomer, who sounded like a broken record when someone tries to play it.

"We're headed to Utonium's place," replied Brick. "We've got to warn the girls about this lunatic."

"Here you go, Daddy!" said Bubbles, passing the Professor a recently cleaned plate.

"Thank you, Bubbles," he said, drying the plate and putting it away.

"Well, folks, that does it for the dishes!" said Buttercup with a sigh of relief.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. "I wonder who that could be?" asked the Professor.

"I'll check, Dad," said Blossom, flying to the door. As she opened it, she said, "Hello, can we-oh, my God in heaven!"

Brick, Butch, and Boomer were on the doorstep, looking like they had been through hell. Brick had a bleeding lip, an eye that was almost swollen shut, and his right arm hung limply at his side, clearly broken. Butch had two black eyes, was missing about three teeth, and he had his right hand clasped over a gash on his left side, which still seemed to be bleeding slightly. Boomer, who seemed to be in the worst shape, had a bad cut on his forehead, a broken left arm, and a badly broken left leg, forcing him to lean on Butch for support. They were all covered with cuts and bruises, and their clothes were torn.

"Please…help us," croaked Brick, collapsing from exhaustion into Blossom's arms.

"Dad, Bubbles, Buttercup, come quickly!" cried Blossom.

When the others rushed to the doorway, they stared in horrified shock. "What in the name of God!" gasped the Professor.

"Butch! Boomer!" cried Bubbles and Buttercup, rushing to the aid of their respective counterparts.

"Don't worry about me, take care of Boomer first!" rasped Butch, gently easing his brother to Bubbles. "Be careful, I think nearly every single one of his ribs is cracked! He can barely breathe!" he cautioned her as Buttercup helped him into the house.

"Girls, get these boys into the lab and get them onto the healing tables immediately!" instructed the Professor, having regained his composure. The girls obeyed, carefully guiding the boys to the lab, all the while begging them to hold on.

"Brick? Brick, please wake up!"

Brick slowly opened his eyes and turned his head to see Blossom seated on his right. "Too…too bright," he moaned, squinting his eyes. Blossom turned down the light over Brick's healing table. "Hey, Blossom, you're a sight for sore eyes," he said with a smile when the light had been dimmed enough.

"Yes, and you are, too," said Blossom, taking a hold of his hand. "You know, we were sure you were the least injured of you and your brothers, but it seems you were right next to Boomer."

Brick blinked. "What do you mean, Blossom?" he asked.

"According to Dad, you had at least two concussions, several partial fractures, and a slough of internal injuries, including internal bleeding," said Blossom.

Brick's eyes suddenly popped open. "Oh, my gosh, Boomer! What happened with him?" he cried out in a panic. He tried to sit up, but sharp stabs of pain from all over his body stopped him in place, causing his breath to come out in ragged gasps. He felt Blossom gently pushing him back to lie down on the table.

"He's going to be fine, and so is Butch," she said soothingly, brushing his bangs with her fingers. "Just rest right now."

Brick didn't say anything, but his smile said everything. "Still, I can't believe that wacko tore us up like that," he said after a while, staring up at the ceiling. "He was like some kind of demon, fighting without any soul. What could have turned him into that?"

Blossom looked right at Brick. "Are you saying you three were beaten by one person?" she asked in astonishment.

Buttercup suddenly burst into the lab. "Hey, leader girl, we've got to go! Some serious hell just broke loose in downtown Townsville!" she yelled.

"Crap, that's the problem with bad guys! They have no consideration for other people's schedules!" groaned Blossom.

"What's the problem?" asked Brick, feeling anxiety building up inside him for some reason.

"No time to chit-chat! We've got to move like a bread truck and haul buns!" hollered Buttercup as she zoomed off.

"I'm sorry, Brick, I have to go," said Blossom, not wanting to leave Brick alone in his condition.

Brick nodded, but gave her a very serious look. "Blossom, be careful out there. There's a chance that it might be that prick that kicked me and my brother's asses. If things start getting out of control, don't be afraid to get out of there," he said.

Blossom leaned close to Brick's face, sending small shivers down both their spines. "I promise everything will be okay. All three of us are going to come back," she said, and not quite knowing what she was doing, she gave him a soft kiss on the lips. After she kissed him, she raced off to join her sisters outside. "Okay, girls, let's get a move on!" she said, hoping to high heaven that she wasn't blushing.

"Just head downtown near the federal reserve district," said Buttercup. "We'll be following right behind you."

"Okay, let's go, girls!" said Blossom as she and her sisters flew off for Townsville.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: A New Enemy and a New Ally**

Drake glared at the city streets below him as he stood on top of a building. Surrounding the building were a few police cars, two armored military vehicles, and about 25 military guard robots. "Oh, this is so pathetic!" he sneered, surveying the scene below him. As he watched the flashing lights and heard the sirens, his mouth once again opened into a wicked grin. "These stupid humans don't know whom they're screwing with!" he snickered.

He stretched out his hand and began building up energy in it. "Let's see how they like THIS!" he said, firing off an energy sphere the size of a globe. When it hit the ground below, despite its small size, it produced and enormous explosion that covered two whole city blocks…in four directions!

Now floating in the air, Drake surveyed the chaos and destruction he had caused. It seemed as if the expression on his face had suddenly become darker and more evil. He threw his head back and let out an insane laugh that seemed to echo throughout the whole city.

"That's right, you human trash! Know that the hour of your judgment is at hand! Soon, all of you will tremble in fear at the mere mention of my name! I am Drake, the Ultimate Weapon, and your Angel of Death!" he boomed as people lucky enough to survive the blast ran about below him, crying and screaming.

Drake suddenly noticed what appeared to be three people flying through the air towards him, leaving colored trails behind them. "Oh, Christ, those dimwits just didn't get the message, did they," he growled, charging towards them. Needless to say, he was surprised when he met them.

"Hey, you're not the Rowdyruff Boys," he said, his face showing a mild form of surprise, and a hint of curiosity. "Are you their sisters, or their girlfriends?"

"We're not their sisters, bucko, so you figure out the rest!" said Buttercup, assuming a fighting pose.

"Yeah, we're their partners, the Powerpuff Girls!" said Bubbles, also assuming a fighting pose.

Blossom, on the other hand, could only stare at Drake in shock and steadily mounting anger. "You mean that you're the one who did those horrible things to Brick and his brothers?" she demanded, fury evident in her voice.

Drake smiled in a way that was reminiscent of a poisonous serpent gloating over its hopeless intended prey. "Damn right I did, and I'm just sorry I didn't kill that pony-tailed puke," he said in an equally serpentine voice. "Butch was my favorite, I have to say. I'd intended to break his neck, but he went down a bit too soon. And Boomer…oh, he went down fastest of all, so I practically tortured him." He paused when he noticed the frightened look on Bubble's face. "Oh, believe me, that little pussy screamed _real _well every time I broke another bone!" he continued in the same tone.

Suddenly, Buttercup lunged at Drake, fire blazing in her eyes, roaring in fury. "SHUT UP, YOU HEARTLESS SON OF A BITCH!" she shrieked, throwing a punch aimed right at Drake's face.

"You ignorant fool," he said, catching her fist and stopping her dead in place. The girls all gasped in shock. Buttercup's punch could derail a bullet train traveling at maximum speed and send it flying for a mile, but this guy just stopped it like it was a spitball moving in slow motion! "I guess I'll just have to educate you, too," he sneered, tightening his grip on Buttercup's fist, which was accompanied by the sound of cracking bones.

Buttercup may have been the tough girl of the group, but she was not immune to pain, especially not the pain of her hand being crushed like an empty soda can. She managed to avoid crying out completely, and she grabbed Drake's hand in an attempt to break his grip. Drake responded by twisting her arm, snapping her wrist and forearm bones all in one move. This was too much for even Buttercup to endure, and she let out a terrible shriek of pain.

"Oh, no, Buttercup!" cried Blossom and Bubbles together. Unfortunately, Drake wasn't finished. He suddenly delivered a powerful kick to Buttercup's stomach, causing her to double over, gasping for air. He followed by bringing his joined fists down on her back, sending her crashing face-first into the ground.

"There, I think I've done enough," he said, seeing the terrified looks on the faces of the other girls. "By the way, my name is Drake. I am the world's ultimate weapon, created by Dr. Michelle Lavender."

"The ultimate weapon?" squeaked Bubbles, who was now trembling. Blossom wanted more than anything to rip Drake apart for what he'd done, but her fear held her back, as well as the fact that she had promised Brick that she wouldn't fight a hopeless battle.

"That's correct, but alas, I have no time to play around with you," said Drake. "Farewell until next time, Powerpuff Girls!" he laughed, zooming off and leaving a trail of light.

After recovering from the shock, Blossom and Bubbles went down and helped get Buttercup back home. "Buttercup, are you going to be okay?" asked Bubbles as they traveled. She looked and sounded close to tears.

"Don't worry, Bubbles. It hurts like a bitch, but I'll survive," said Buttercup in a strained voice, managing a smile for her concerned sister. Turning to Blossom, she continued, "Still, who or what in the hell was that kid?"

"He was bad news, sis," replied Blossom, looking directly ahead. "_Really _bad news."

When the Professor saw what had happened to Buttercup, he nearly had a heart attack. "Mother of mercy, what happened to you, Buttercup!" he cried, relieving the others of their task of supporting their wounded sister.

"It seems we ran into the same guy who tore up the Rowdyruffs," said Buttercup, wincing in pain. "He was some kid named Drake, and he was calling himself the 'ultimate weapon' or something."

"Well, we need to tend to your injuries somehow," said the Professor. "Damn, if only I had more than three healing tables that were in working order!"

"Well, you just got a spare, Professor."

Everyone looked and saw Butch coming as if he had left the lab. Most of his wounds had healed completely except for the gash on his side, which was bandaged. He was in the process of putting on a green T-shirt.

"Butch, what are you doing up?" demanded the Professor. "That gash hasn't fully healed yet and moving might start it bleeding again."

"So, I'll deal with it," said Butch. "Right now, Buttercup needs that table more than I do, and my injuries don't require that healing table anymore."

Buttercup tried to ignore the mild burning in her cheeks. "Butch, you're giving up the healing table for me, even though you're not fully healed?" she asked.

Butch looked away, slightly blushing. "Well, of course! I mean, I can't be selfish or anything," he said, scratching the back of his head.

The Professor smiled and nodded. "Okay, Butch, you take Buttercup to the healing table," he said, sliding his daughter into a supported position on Butch.

As Butch helped her into the lab, Buttercup, still blushing, said, "Thank you, Butch. I'm very…grateful."

"Hey, it's no trouble," said Butch. "I mean, I'm one of the good guys now. I can't just stand by while people are being hurt or hurting." He suddenly gave her a teasing grin. "By the way, damn you for turning me into a semi-decent hero," he said jokingly.

Buttercup, despite still being in pain, laughed at Butch's teasing. "Thanks again, Butch. You've really made me feel a lot better."

When they got to the healing table, Butch picked Buttercup up and set her on it. He even managed to position her broken arm so that it was lying right at her side without making it hurt. It never ceased to amaze Buttercup how Butch could be so tough-as-nails and stone-faced when fighting evil, and yet be so kind and softhearted in those normal situations that called for it. She knew that she had a hell of a time doing that, while it for some reason came naturally to Butch. She would almost swear he was a walking Rubik Cube.

As Butch was leaned over the table, making sure she was comfortable, Buttercup suddenly sat up just enough to give him a quick kiss on the cheek. "Wha…what was that for?" he asked, his face red and his eyes wide.

"That was another 'thank you' for helping me, and a 'good night' just for you, big guy," she said, lying back down and closing her eyes as the healing table activated and began the healing process.

Butch smiled and gently ran his fingers through her hair. "Good night, Buttercup," he whispered before leaving the lab.

Meanwhile, the Professor had gone through a door he had told the kids to never go through until he told them to. This time, however, he had brought Blossom with him. They were walking down a long dark hallway lit only by fluorescent lights, towards a silver metal door with a large golden X on it.

"So, you're sure this Drake said he was created by Dr. Michelle Lavender?" asked the Professor as they walked. He kept his gaze fixed straight ahead, his face stony and serious.

"Yes, that's what he said," replied Blossom. "Why, do you know her?" she asked.

"Yes, I knew her in college, and I conversed with her every now and then several years ago," said the Professor. "She was a genius, specializing in biotechnology, genetic engineering, quantum physics, and biochemistry." He paused to enter a numeric code into the keypad by the door, which opened. "The fact that one of her creations, her strongest, is loose and insanely angry at the world means I'll have to accelerate my plans," he continued, leading Blossom into what appeared to be another lab.

"What plans, Dad, and what is this place?" asked Blossom, looking around. Her attention was suddenly grabbed by what was in the middle of the lab. "What in the heck?" she gasped in amazement.

It looked like a large silver crystal set in a conical metal stand. Inside the crystal was what appeared to be the black shadow of a figure, but his features could not be determined. About seven feet out from the crystal was a keypad set on a five-foot high pedestal. The Professor went up to this and entered another numeric code, and motioned for Blossom to stand beside him. "Blossom, prepare to meet your new brother," he said as she came beside him.

Before Blossom could respond, the crystal shimmered and began fading away. As soon as it was gone, the figure floated through the air and landed in front of them. "Oh, my God," said Blossom in a barely audible voice.

He was a boy about her age, although he was about four inches taller than she was. He had steel-gray hair, tied back into a ponytail. He wore a black uniform with a gold X on the right shoulder and on his belt buckle. He had metal strips on his shoes, and he wore black gloves with the finger and thumb covers missing. His eyes, like his hair, were steel-gray, and sharp as a hawk's. On each of his sleeves, a little ways below the shoulders was a gray band.

The boy looked at the Professor and smiled. "It's good to see you again, Father," he said. His voice was cool and calm, yet it reflected a steel resolve and an unbreakable spirit.

"That goes for me as well, son," said the Professor. He motioned to Blossom. "Oh, I'd like you to meet one of your sisters. This is Blossom, leader of the Powerpuff Girls," he said.

The boy directed his attention to Blossom. If he noticed the look of shock on her face, he didn't show it. He smiled and gave a bow of respect. "It is good to meet you at last, my sister," he said. "I am your brother, and you may call me Blaine."

Blossom seemed to have recovered from the shock of seeing Blaine's entrance. "It's, uh, very nice to finally meet you, too, brother," she said, holding out her hand, which he shook.

He turned to the Professor again. "Would it be fine with you if I were to meet my other siblings, Father?" he asked.

"I don't see a problem with it," replied the Professor. Turning to Blossom, he continued, "Blossom, gather everyone into the lab who isn't already there."

"You got it, Dad," said Blossom, nodding. "I'll see you again really soon, Blaine," she called back as she left to gather everyone else.

"Come, Blaine, it's time to meet your family," said the Professor, motioning for Blaine to follow him.

"Of course, Father."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Blaine's Big Entrance**

Moments later, Blossom had rounded up Butch and Bubbles, and brought them to the lab. Now, everybody was in the lab, and everyone except Blossom was wondering what was happening.

"So, what's the big announcement, Blossom?" asked Boomer weakly. Since he wasn't really in good enough condition to sit up by himself, Bubbles was supporting him.

"You'll find out when Dad gets here, which should be any second now," replied Blossom, wondering how everyone was going to react to having a new brother.

As if on cue, the Professor arrived and stood in the doorway. "Boys, girls, due to the current threat you all will be facing, I have decided to move this introduction to right now," he said.

"What introduction, Professor?" asked Brick, raising an eyebrow.

"Mine," said Blaine as the Professor stepped out of the way, allowing him to enter the lab. Everyone except Blossom, naturally, looked at him in surprise.

"Who in the heck?" they all chorused.

"Everyone, I'd like you to meet your new brother, Blaine," said the Professor.

"As I said to Blossom moments ago, it is good to finally meet you," said Blaine, once again bowing respectfully. "It will be an honor fighting at your side."

Brick blinked his eyes as though checking to see if he was seeing things. "Jeez, and you said my hair was long, Blossom," he said, glancing at his counterpart.

Blaine turned his attention to the Rowdyruff. "You are Brick, am I right," he said, a smile of amusement on his face. As Brick looked at him open-mouthed, Blaine proceeded to correctly identify everyone else.

"How…how did you know our names?" asked Buttercup, whose head was resting on Butch's lap.

Blaine suppressed the urge to chuckle. "Yes, this is our first meeting, my sisters. However, Father always talked about all of you whenever he was in the lab with me," he explained.

"Hey, I don't want to sound rude, bro, but exactly how strong are you?" asked Butch, leaning forward.

"Father, would it be permissible to show them my performance in the simulator?" asked Blaine, looking at the Professor.

"Well, I'd like to say yes," said the Professor. "Unfortunately, three of your siblings still need time to completely heal."

Blaine did not look the least bit phased by this. "That is a problem easily rectified, Father," he said as he began unplugging the primary power cords for all three healing tables.

"Hey, what do you think your doing, man!" exclaimed Butch.

"Watch, and you will see," said Blaine, clutching the plugs in his hand. The hand was suddenly surrounded by gray energy, which traveled down through the power cords and into the healing tables. Almost immediately, they gave off a nearly blinding light, causing Butch and Bubbles to jump away from their respective counterparts' tables. When the light cleared, Brick, Boomer, and Buttercup sat up and got off the tables.

"Hey, my injuries are all healed!" said Brick in amazement.

"Hey, so are all of mine!" exclaimed a very happy Boomer.

"All right, boys and girls, I am back in the house!" said Buttercup, flexing her good-as-new arm, hand, and wrist.

After a few hugs and shouts of joy, everyone thanked Blaine for what he had done.

"That was sweet, dude!" said Brick, putting his cap back on so it faced forwards. "How did you do that? It was like the healing tables went super powerful or something!"

"It's amazing what a little advanced Chemical X science can do these days," replied Blaine. "Anyway, now that everybody is fit as a fiddle, why don't we check out that simulator?" He and the Professor headed to the simulator, the others following behind.

Once Blaine was in the chamber and the others were in the control center, the Professor began setting up the simulation. "Blaine, what level would you like me to set the simulation for?" he asked through the loudspeaker.

"What was the highest level my siblings have ever completed?" was Blaine's response.

The Professor checked the simulation records. "It seems it was level 30," he said.

"That will do nicely, thank you."

"Blaine, what are you, nuts! That's a very advanced level!" protested Blossom. "We've been doing this stuff for years, but this is your first time being in here!"

Blaine suddenly flew up in front of the control center and looked at everyone through the windows. "Yeah, and that's part of the fun," he said, his expression seemingly cooler than before. Also, his face now bore an expression of cold ambition. "Father, set the simulation to Level 30, please," he said. The Professor quietly complied and activated the simulation.

"Sir, with all due respect, are you insane? He's not ready for something like that!" said Brick.

"I beg to differ, brother!" boomed Blaine as the simulation placed him against an army of 600 armed-to-the-teeth robots. "Is that all you brought with you?" demanded Blaine, addressing the robot commander.

"Now, witness what will defeat all who oppose the cause of justice!" he shouted, firing an enormous gray power blast from his hand. The blast completely engulfed all the robots in the center ranks, vaporizing them. Now, that left him with 200 robots to deal with. "All right, bolt brains, it's time to take out the trash!" roared Blaine, his face now a mask of determined, blazing fury.

"HAAAAAAAAAGGGHHH!" he roared, an explosion of gray energy surrounding him, which, combined with his pose, gave him a Super Saiyan power-up effect. He charged at the remaining robots and began tearing through them as if they were made of wet tissue paper.

"Holy smokes, look at that guy go!" shouted Butch, leaning up against one of the windows, along with Buttercup.

"Professor, he demonstrates incredible control of his powers, even though he has never used them before," said Brick, his face serious as he observed Blaine's assault on the robots. "I'm not an expert on this, but what he displays is not normal development."

"In a way, you are correct, Brick," said the Professor. "Blaine was made in a similar manner to you and your brothers, but he is very different. All of my Chemical X research of the past nine years has been poured into him, making him the ultimate Chemical X experiment."

"You mean that he's like a Super Rowdyruff Boy or something?" asked Boomer.

"If you want to call him that, then yes, that's basically what he is," replied the Professor.

By then, Blaine had destroyed the robots, and was now engaged in battle with a monster that looked like a giant gray dragon. Several others were floating nearby, watching the already explosive fight. Both adversaries were trading blows, as well as cries of rage, but Blaine seemed to have the upper hand. Suddenly, the dragon spotted an opening and smacked Blaine with one of its powerful paws, sending him crashing into a skyscraper.

"Oh, no! Blaine, are you okay?" cried Bubbles, pressing her face up to a window.

Blaine suddenly shot into the air, where he did another power-up, this one even bigger than the first. "Okay, bitch, that tears it! I'm going to mess your ass up!" he shouted, charging at the dragon. It tried to slash at him with its razor-sharp claws, but Blaine caught the paw and gave it a sharp, firm tug. With a loud tear and crack, the arm was ripped right out of the socket and tossed off to the side.

"Ooh, now that _had _to hurt like hell!" said Butch, cringing slightly.

Blaine didn't stop there. He followed up with a powerful kick to the beast's neck, crushing it instantly. He immediately followed up with a power blast that blew it completely away. Not wasting even one second, he charged up a power orb and flung it at the other dragons. It exploded, engulfing all of them, as well as some of the simulated sky.

**LEVEL 30 CLEAR. CLEAR TIME: 6 MINUTES, 25 SECONDS**

"Sweet Jesus, man! You ran that level like it was nothing!" exclaimed Buttercup as Blaine flew up in front of the control center.

"Don't be fooled, that was a tough workout for me," said Blaine, giving a look of discomfort to his left shoulder. "Bastard damn near dislocated my shoulder," he growled, massaging the shoulder.

"Tough workout, my super powered ass! It took us almost an hour to clear Level 30 when we ran it!" said Butch in disbelief.

Blaine nodded and sat down on a chair. "Yes, you make a very good point, Butch," he said, stretching his neck. "But no matter how powerful I am right now, I still have plenty to learn, plenty of untapped power and potential."

"And there will be plenty of time for that some other time," said the Professor. "Right now, I suggest we all get some sleep. We may have a series of big days ahead of us."

Everyone said good night and went to their rooms except Blaine and the Professor. "If you don't mind, Father, I'm going to give Level 30 one more time," he said and then he looked the Professor right in the eye. "Do you know anything about love, Father?" he asked.

The Professor looked at him, surprised by his son's question. "Well, why do you ask?"

"Nothing really, it's just that, well, I remember you telling me about how close my brothers and sisters are to each other, and having seen it for myself," he paused for a moment before finishing. "I don't know why it suddenly caught my attention, especially since this is my first time out of the X Lab, but I can't help but wonder about it now."

"Is there something specific that you're thinking about?" asked the Professor, the faint traces of an impending idea suddenly beginning to gather in the back of his mind.

"I'm just, you know, wondering if…if there could ever be someone like that for me. A kindred soul joined to my own as if they were one and the same," replied Blaine, giving his father a somber look.

The Professor couldn't believe it. His son had never set foot outside of his lab until tonight, and here he was already experiencing heartache. He knew that Blaine was special, unique among his children, but he couldn't believe that the boy's mind and perception were so clear. He had helped his daughters through their growing pains, and even the boys, whom he considered his surrogate sons, and he wanted to help Blaine just as much. _'If Blaine had a "kindred spirit" just like the others, maybe that would help him,' _he thought.

Like a cinder block moving at light speed, the idea finally hit him. "Hey, Blaine, you can handle the simulation by yourself without me monitoring it for a while can't you?" he asked.

Blaine looked at the Professor with an assuring smile. "You go take care of whatever it is you need to do, Father. I will be able to manage well enough on my own," he said, back to his old self.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Yet another Ally, and Blaine's New Partner**

The Professor was back in the X Lab, as Blaine had called it, in the midst of creating something new. Now that he knew that his new research on Chemical X was perfectly safe, or as safe as it could possibly be (this is Chemical X we're talking about, folks), he could easily create another experiment in the time it took to make the Powerpuff Girls. This time, since he had already created a Super Rowdyruff, he would create the opposite, a Super Powerpuff. He worked as quickly as possible, and fortunately, he had all the ingredients right in the lab. Robotic limbs, taking orders from the Professor's computer terminal, combined the ingredients and loaded the mixture into the crystal chamber. The Professor was so excited, he added the Chemical X himself.

He quickly began entering in the necessary data for the crystal to initiate the process used to create Blaine, a process he had labored nearly nine years to develop. The crystal received the data and began pulsing, turning an odd green color that, for some reason, made the Professor think about mint. Suddenly, the center of the crystal gave off a big flash of light, which died away, leaving the shadowy form of what was clearly a human female. The Professor quickly shut off the crystal and went to greet his new daughter. _'Good grief, I've gone from three kids to eight in nine years!' _he thought excitedly as he gazed at the girl.

In the case of his girls, each girl's respective counterpart's clothing and eye color reflected their own in a way. However, as he immediately noticed, whereas Blaine's color was gray, the girl in front of him was a completely different color. She wore clothes identical to the ones worn by the PPG's, except that they were mint-green, just like her eyes. A gold X, similar to the one on Blaine's clothes, was on her right shoulder. Her long hair was also mint-green, and she wore a black hair-band.

"Hello, who are you, sir?" she asked him in a soft gentle voice.

With a very big sense of déjà vu, the Professor spoke. "I am your father, Professor John Utonium," he replied.

"Hello, Father, it is very nice to meet you," she beamed at him brightly. "What is my name?" she asked.

The Professor had to think for a moment. So far, he had given all of his kids names that began with a B, so he thought he should uphold tradition. However, he wanted to give her a name that he thought best described her. As soon as he determined that fact, one popped into his head. "Well, after thinking about it, I'll call you…Beth, Beth Utonium," he said at last.

"That's such a pretty name, Daddy," she said. "I love it!"

Just then, there was a loud boom in the basement, followed by a few curses in a young male voice. "Sounds like Blaine is having a problem in the simulator," said the Professor. "Come with me, Beth. We'd better go check on him."

"Daddy, who is Blaine?" asked Beth, tilting her head like a curious kitten.

"Someone very special, someone I'm sure you'll really like," replied the Professor, winking at her. "Here, come with me so you can meet him."

"Okay, I can't wait!"

In the simulator, Blaine certainly had his hands full. Instead of destroying most of the robots in one move like the last time, he had decided to give his unarmed fighting skills some practice. Basically, he was using his strength and speed to wear down the numbers of the robots. This had proved to be slightly more difficult than he had first thought, because not only were these things heavily armed and armored killing machines, they outnumbered him 600 to one.

He didn't care, however. He loved the feel of his heart pounding in his chest, the rush of adrenaline, the feel of his body being pushed to exert itself to new lengths. Here, in this thrill-a-minute environment, he felt free, unrestricted…heck, he felt so alive!

Unfortunately, just as he smashed a robot in half down its middle, he suddenly realized that another one was right behind him, it's large titanium-bladed sword whizzing down towards him. It was then that Blaine had his first experience with panic. Unable to evade the attack or put up any kind of adequate defense, he braced himself for the imminent blow.

Suddenly, a mint-green blur shot in from the side, smashing the robot to pieces, which shot through the air and impacted several floors of a building. Blaine looked at who this new arrival was, and got the first shock of his life.

"Wow, is that Blaine in there?" asked Beth in awe.

"Yes, that is Blaine, in there doing a combat simulation," replied the Professor, following a defeated robot with his eyes as it plunged to the ground and smashed to pieces on a city sidewalk. "This is the simulator that your sister's, the Powerpuff Girls, train in, as well as their counterparts and your brothers, the Rowdyruff Boys."

Beth suddenly looked alarmed. "Oh, no! He's going to be attacked from behind! I have to help him!" she cried.

Before the Professor could say anything, Beth vanished into thin air, only to reappear in the simulator, shooting towards a robot in the process of launching an apparently successful sneak attack on Blaine. It was thwarted, however, when Beth knocked the thing clear into next week. _'Somehow, she knew that Blaine was being ambushed before the robot even began to attack him! Not only that, she teleported into the simulator!' _ These and other thoughts began to flood his mind as he observed Blaine and Beth's first meeting.

Thanks to the Professor's research, Blaine had been "born" with the body, mind, and knowledge of an average 15-year old boy. (A/N: Actually, his knowledge and intelligence is WAY beyond average, but that's pretty obvious, right?) Even so, nothing could have prepared him for the sight right in front of him. The only girls he had seen so far had been his sisters, but even so, she had to be the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. She had the kind of body he had only seen in his dreams, and a light seemed to emanate from her, a light that seemed to sparkle in her eyes. All at once, he saw that she possessed Blossom's character, Bubble's kindness, and Buttercup's strength. To all of this, she added an air of grace and charm that was all her own.

Beth was equally fascinated by Blaine. Everything about him, to her, practically screamed "strength." His hair, though strangely long for a boy, seemed to emphasize his strength and spirit. His face was exactly what she imagined a fairy-tale knight would look like. In him, she saw everything she had pictured in the perfect guy.

They would have continued to stare in awe at each other, had a laser blast not shot right between them, bringing them back to reality. "Uh, maybe we should hold introductions until after these guys have been dealt with!" said Blaine, maneuvering out of the way of a few more laser blasts.

"Err, sure, no problem!" said Beth, also doing a few evasive maneuvers. "I don't suppose you'd like a little help!"

"Hell yeah, the more is all the merrier!"

"Okay, let's do this, big guy!"

The two super-kids flew headlong into the robots, who they proceeded to lay the smack-down on. Without even noticing it, they were executing their attacks in perfect tandem with each other. They not only eliminated their targets together, they attacked in perfectly synchronized rhythm with each other. Even when they went after different opponents, their rhythm was unbroken. Even though they were totally oblivious to this, the Professor was seeing everything.

"They don't even know each other, and look at their attacks!" said the Professor in utter amazement. "Their attacks, their movements, they perform them as if they were one body with one mind! This is even more amazing than I could ever have imagined!"

Just then, Blaine and Bell took out the last robot with a combined dive kick. The Professor quickly paused the simulator, giving the two a chance to finally meet each other.

"Umm, hello," said Blaine in a nervous voice as he felt his cheeks heat up.

"Yes, umm, hello to you, too," said Beth, blushing as well.

"Well, um, my name is Blaine," he managed to say, holding out a hand.

"Umm, uh, my name is Beth," she responded softly taking his hand.

Just the fact that their skin was touching was enough to send excited shivers down their spines. Blaine's face was on its way to discovering new variations of red. Beth felt like her heart would either burst from pounding too fast, or it would break completely out of her chest. Funnily enough, Blaine just happened to notice that hers was...well, let's just say she was "gifted." He shook his head a tad and forced himself to look at her face, hoping to high heaven she hadn't noticed him staring.

"Well, uh, it's nice to meet you," said Blaine as he slowly, almost reluctantly, let go of Beth's hand.

"Yes, it was a pleasure to meet you as well," said Beth, feeling an odd surge of heat throughout her body.

"Pardon me, you two, but why don't we continue this simulation some other time?" came the Professor's voice, snapping them out of their trance.

"Certainly, Father," said Blaine, tugging his collar. "Well, Beth, shall we go?" he asked, holding out his hand again.

"Yes, I would like that very much," said Beth, smiling as she took his hand yet again and allowed him to escort her to the control center.

_'Wow, her skin is so soft,' _thought Blaine as they walked. _'And she sure is, well, gifted.'_ His eyes suddenly darted once again to her chest, but he quickly forced himself to look ahead. He scolded himself mentally for having dirty thoughts about a girl he didn't even know.

"Well, I suppose you both have some questions for me," said the Professor when Blaine and Beth arrived in the control center.

"Well, yes, I do have something I want to ask," said Blaine, tugging his collar again. "I don't want to sound like I'm being rude to her, but who is Beth?"

"Well, she is your counterpart, Blaine. She is formed in the same way as you were. Just as you are a Super Rowdyruff Boy, Beth is a Super Powerpuff Girl," explained the Professor. "From now on, you two are going to be partners."

"Well, in that case, I guess I have nothing else to ask," said Blaine. Turning to Beth, he asked, "Do you have any questions, Beth?"

"Well, I guess I do," she said, stepping forward. "Earlier, I saw Blaine being attacked before that robot was even behind him. Then, it was like I just instantly appeared in the simulator just by thinking that I wanted to," she said. "What caused all of that?"

The Professor rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "I'm not 100 sure, but I think you possess the ability to teleport yourself to any location you wish to be at, as well as psychic precognition," he said.

"Okay, I get the teleportation thing, but what exactly is precognition?" asked Beth.

"It basically means you can see things before they happen," said Blaine, coming to her side. "You have the ability to sense danger to the point that you can see something bad before it even happens, so you can avoid it and escape being hurt. In this particular case, you saved my butt, for which I express my deepest thanks."

Beth blushed and looked at Blaine shyly. "I-it was no trouble, Blaine," she said. "You know you're really smart."

"Well, uh, thank you, Beth," said Blaine, blushing again. He scratched the back of his head nervously.

The Professor fought back the urge to laugh at his new children's bashfulness. "Well, perhaps you two should get some sleep," he said. "I know this might be strange, but since we don't have any spare beds, you two will have to share the pull-out bed in the living room sofa."

Blaine felt like he was about to freak out, but he calmed down, since he knew that there were no alternatives. "That will be quite all right, Father," he said with enough composure that he sounded sincere. "Good night, and I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah, good night, Daddy," said Beth, giving the Professor a kiss on the cheek.

"Good night, kids," he said as they left. "Sweet dreams to both of you." _'And look after each other,' _he thought.

In the living room, Blaine had set up the pullout bed, and was taking a moment to stretch and yawn. "Well, Beth, I guess we hit the hay. We have a big day ahead of us," he said, removing his shoes and undoing his ponytail.

"Yeah, I guess so," said Beth, removing her shoes and hair-band. Once she had done this, she walked over to Blaine and put a hand on his cheek, causing him to turn his head to look at her.

"What is--," he started to say, but he was stopped when Beth pressed her lips to his in a soft kiss that lasted about five seconds, but it seemed to him like forever. "Umm, uh, good night, Beth," he said softly. _'Did she just...did we just...?' _he thought, unable to believe it.

"Yes, umm, good night to you, too, Blaine," replied Beth, also in disbelief. _'Did I just...why did I do that?' _she wondered. _'I just felt like it was something I should do, but why?'_

The youths climbed into bed and despite the flurry of thoughts they were both having, they fell into a peaceful sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Drake Strikes Again 

The next morning, when everyone came down for breakfast, and saw Beth sitting on the sofa with Blaine, they thought that they'd gone crazy.

"Everyone, meet the Super Powerpuff Girl, Beth," said Blaine as he brought the new girl to meet the others.

"H-h-hello, everybody, I'm Beth, and…I-I'm happy to m-m-meet you all," she said shyly, clinging to Blaine's arm. Being so close to him, Blaine was suddenly aware of her scent.

_'Holy cow, she…she smells really good!' _he thought, his blood starting to race. _'She smells like…like mint leaves! Go figure!'_

The others introduced themselves in turn, and now Beth felt more at ease around them. The others were thrilled to have new siblings, especially very powerful ones.

"Hey, do you know where Dad is, Blaine?" asked Blossom, noticing that the Professor was not there with them.

"He left early this morning. He said he and Miss Keane had plans today," said Blaine, tying his hair back into a ponytail. "In other words, don't expect him back anytime soon," he continued, giving them a "you-know-what-I-mean" smile.

"Oh, we get it," chorused the others with mischievous looks on their faces.

Beth, however, was totally in the dark. "Who is this Miss Keane?" she asked them. "Is she Daddy's girlfriend or something?"

"Yes, you might say that," said Brick, putting his arm around Blossom's shoulder.

"Yeah, for the second time, and she's soon to be Mrs. Utonium," said Butch with a chuckle, which earned him a playful elbow nudge from Buttercup.

They all explained to Beth about how when they were little kids, Miss Keane and the Professor had almost become an item, but due to the Professor's extreme dislike for cats, and the fact that Miss Keane had one, the whole thing had gone straight to Hell. However, after a while, they had made up and become friends, very good friends. They had actually been dating since the kids were in the sixth grade, and they had become very close.

"Wow, they sound just perfect for each other," said Beth.

_'Boy, if you guys only knew how close they are, '_thought Blaine with a sly look on his face as he remembered an event that had transpired some weeks ago. Quickly replacing it with a look of bright enthusiasm, he said, "Hey, since it's Saturday, I say we all go out and see Townsville!"

"Yeah, that would be great! You and Beth should see your new hometown!" said Bubbles, leaning against Boomer, who had his arm around her shoulder.

"That sounds wonderful! I'd like that a lot!" said Beth joyfully.

With that, eight colored streaks flew from the Utonium residence towards Townsville.

Somewhere on the outskirts of Townsville, a large mansion stood on a large, flat-topped hill. At least, the outside and the inside looked like a mansion to the casual observer. However, in the miracle of last night, Drake had turned this abandoned mansion into a top-class hideout, loaded with top-grade technology equipment that you'd expect to see in a sci-fi movie. Of course, Drake had only been able to get this stuff through…"ugly" means. At the moment, he was seated in the primary control room, seated in a black swivel throne, gazing at a large screen. On it was an image of the kids, being recorded and transmitted to him via a satellite he had hacked and taken control of.

"Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha! I can't believe this city is guarded by a bunch of kids!" he laughed, resting his chin on one of his fists. "GAMMA, display Data File 32605," he said, addressing the mansion's main computer AI, which he had programmed himself.

"YES, SIR, DISPLAYING FILE NOW," said the computer. Immediately, the film footage of the kids was replaced with the contents of the file, which was basically information on every villain in Townsville. Drake looked at each of the villain's data, and shook his head condescendingly.

"Of course, with enemies like this, it's not really a surprise," he said with disgust. He stood up out of the seat and snapped his fingers. GAMMA obediently switched back to the transmission of the kids. "However, I think I might be able to put a little bit of excitement in their dull lives," he said, glaring at the screen.

He turned and looked at a picture he had set on the desk of the computer terminal. In it was a young woman wearing a white lab coat with a nametag that read LAVENDER. She had long blonde hair tied back into a ponytail with a blue ribbon, blue eyes, and wore round glasses. She was smiling and waving cheerfully. Drake felt a twinge of pain in his heart as he looked at her, and his eyes began blurring up.

"I won't stop until I find him, even if I have to destroy every person in this city, as well as the city itself," he said, clenching one of his gloved hands into a tight fist, and putting the other over his face in an attempt to stop himself from releasing his tears. "What meaning does life have for me if I have nothing to be happy about, or have no one to love me and receive my love in return? Why should I care about a world that couldn't possibly understand my suffering," he sobbed, kneeling in front of the terminal and looking at the picture, "Mother?"

He stood again and looked at his hand, suddenly glaring. "I will find him and punish him for his crimes, Mother!" he growled, tensing the muscles in the hand. "I promise you! I promise you…REVENGE!"

"Sweet mother of God!" exclaimed Brick. "He really did a number on this place!"

The puffs and ruffs had been enjoying their flight when they had found themselves near the Federal Reserve district. Curious to see how things were in the aftermath of last night, they had descended to check in with the military personnel who were trying to clean things up.

"Yeah, we got our work cut out for us," said James, the captain who was overseeing the work. He was a young Korean man, still in his twenties, but every bit worthy of his rank. "At least we didn't have any casualties in this."

"What do you mean, James?" asked Blossom. "Drake must have killed a ton of people last night, especially with that blast of his!"

"Actually, believe it or not, there weren't any human casualties in this incident," said James, scratching underneath his cap. "There were a truckload of injuries, especially broken bones and severe burns, but surprisingly enough, there weren't any fatalities. Also seems he stole a ton of stuff while he was here."

"Stole some stuff? What kind of stuff did he steal?" asked Butch, glancing at some of the other military personnel who were loading debris into trucks.

"It was mostly computer hardware, as well as all of the equipment and supplies you'd need if you were building a secret base or something. One of the units was storing that stuff here before shipping it out today," explained James. "Don't know what it is that guy would want with that stuff, but it's thankfully not my job to figure that out. That stuff is being handled by the intelligence department."

"Oh, James, we almost forgot, we have some people we want to introduce to you," said Bubbles, bringing Blaine and Beth forward to meet James. "James, these are our new members, Blaine and Beth," she said, gesturing to them as she named them.

"Hello, it is a pleasure to meet you," said Blaine and Beth in unison, as well as bowing.

"Well, it's a delight and a pleasure," said James, shaking their hands. "Well, I've got to get back to work. You guys take care of yourselves, now."

"Okay, just let us know if we can help you with anything, James!" said Brick as he and the other Rowdyruffs began to fly off.

"Yes, have a nice day, James!" said Blossom as she and her sisters followed the boys.

"Yeah, I'll see you all later," said James, waving good-bye. "And God bless you guys, too," he said to himself.

As the kids flew, something suddenly zipped up in front of them, causing them to stop in their tracks. The PPG's and RRB's were shocked when they saw who it was that was now floating in front of them.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Townsville's greatest heroes and heroines!" said Drake, his arms crossed, his smile containing an air of condescension.

"Drake, what are you doing here!" demanded Brick, his muscles tense and his nerves alert.

"Well, just out and about, and I thought I should see what you were all doing out here," replied Drake in a not-too-convincing voice. "By any chance, were you looking for me?"

"No, you were the last thing we wanted to see, you monster!" snapped Butch, glaring daggers at the other boy. "But now that you're here, I have a score to settle with you, and so do the rest of us!" Everyone except Blaine and Beth voiced their agreement.

"I swear, you'd think once would be enough, but I guess you guys just have trouble getting the hint," said Drake, shaking his head. "I've put you boys in the house of pain, and I tore up Miss Butter-Cheeks over there, and yet you still think that you can beat me."

"Not to interrupt, but I don't believe we have been introduced," said Blaine, coming forward as if he were going to greet Drake.

Drake raised an eyebrow as he observed this new face. "No, I don't believe we have met," he said. "I am Ultimate Weapon D-9057, created by Dr. Michelle Lavender, but you may call me Drake."

"I am Blaine, Super Rowdyruff Boy created by Prof. John Utonium," said Blaine, regarding the other with cold concentration.

"Well, now that we all know each other, I believe we have some business to attend to, Powerpuffs and Rowdyruffs," said Drake, once again turning his attention to the other six. "You say you wish to have a little payback for what I did to you."

"That's right, and this time you have all of us to deal with!" said Boomer, cracking his knuckles as he glared at Drake.

"If that is a challenge, I shall accept, but this is no place for a mindless brawl," said Drake, pointing over to an empty field just outside the city limits. "I'm not quite in the mood to make life hell for these humans, so let's go somewhere that won't have us dragging them into the middle of our spat."

Everyone agreed, and followed Drake to the field, where they landed. Once they had done so, Drake explained the way the fight would be carried out.

"Since I am a fair fighter by nature, I won't take you on one at a time," said Drake. "Therefore, I will take you on in pairs, in which you will be paired with your counterparts. Should one partner fall, the other will have the option of forfeiting the fight or continuing on his or her own. Every time a pair is defeated, another will come after them." He turned to look at Blaine and Beth. "Don't even think about coming to the aid of any of the others, you two. This is between me and them, and I will not allow interference," he said coldly.

"As you wish, Drake," said Blaine. "I will not interfere in their fights, but I would like to spar with you if you feel up to it, should you win."

Drake smiled his serpentine smile and nodded. "Okay, Brick and his counterpart will be the first to face me," he said, looking at the said individuals. "I'm giving you a sporting chance, so don't disappoint me, you two."

"Believe us, we're going to teach you a lesson in pain and punishment," said Brick as he and Blossom shot forward, ready to attack.

Drake leered at them and grinned wickedly. "All right, then, bring it on."


End file.
